


small

by summerlabeouf



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Modern AU, Spoiler Alert - Freeform, and im in love with the singer, based on a song by chloe moriondo, bc thats the only thing im good at writing, but newt has a kind of gay crush on tommy, called small, he does, its a lovely song, its fiction, newt and thomas write a song together, song writing buddies, theyre actually best friends, this is probs not how song writing is like but whatever, who knows if tommy feels the same way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 15:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14240247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerlabeouf/pseuds/summerlabeouf
Summary: To : Tommyand I’m suddenly not interested in whatever the rest of the world has to offer,so i drown facedown in my head and feel my state start to alterbecause of you. x





	small

**Author's Note:**

> hi, tis Bri again! i know, i know, im writing a lot of one shots. but thats bc ive been v depressed lately and im trying to write more to get my head out of the black hole its currently in rn. sooo yes haHAAAA yay depression!
> 
> anywho, this one shot was based on a song by chloe moriondo. i suggest you listen to her song 'small' while reading this. it's my favourite song that she's written and it gives me butterflies. plus, i have a teeny tiny crush on her hAHahahHAhah 
> 
> enjoyyyyyyyyyyy!

With his feet propped up on top of the sofa, Newt lay on the floor. His best friend, Thomas, sat one feet away from him, cross-legged and a notebook in his lap. The brunet bit the tip of his pencil as he hummed along to the random chords Newt was playing.

Newt strung his fingers randomly on the guitar, taking note of anything that sounded nice. The afternoon was very calming with just the two boys trying to write a new song. On the free time they had away from high school, the two of them liked to write songs together. Newt’s talent lay in playing the guitar while Thomas prided himself in his lyric writing skills as well as playing the drums. He wouldn’t admit it but Thomas was much better at singing. His voice was unique, soft and gentle yet powerful and sweet.

Occasionally, they liked to post covers on YouTube or their own original songs. They had a pretty small but loyal following, which made them more passionate about music. They fit well together anyways. Newt’s voice blended well with Thomas’s, although Newt was more of a background singer as compared to Thomas.

Finding a tune he liked, Newt repeated it several times and waited for Thomas to think of something.

“Something about you escapes me,” Thomas sang softly, rereading the words he had written on the notebook, “I’ve lost my charm.”

Newt nodded, “I like that.”

He kept on strumming, adding another two notes to change up the chord slightly. Doing this a few times, he patiently waited again.

“Something about me is see through, I can’t do no harm,” he continued.

“Something about me is see through, I can’t do no harm anymore,” Newt corrected, raising an eyebrow at Thomas. He silently asked if that sounded good.

Thomas just smiled back. He always knew what little extra things to add to make songs sound better. It was the intuition Newt had, something Thomas always said he sort of envied.

Repeating the first chord, Newt racked his brain to find something that suit the vibe of the song. Apparently, Thomas had decided to make it about a crush, and the feeling someone got when they have said crush. Just peachy, Newt thought, how ridiculous it was that this matched his situation.

First hand experience always made good stories right?

Newt thought about how he always fantasized about his Tommy in Math class, watching the back of his head as he sat behind the brunet. He liked to admire the way Thomas’s hair fell around his face naturally. And it looked oh, so soft. He often caught himself daydreaming about running his fingers through Thomas’s brown hair.

“I can take the dizzy daydreams, I think they are fine,”  Newt sang, liking the way it sounded. He changed the chords again, to one that was previously played.

Newt had already formed the next few lines in his head, thinking about how he felt like the time he spent with Thomas was way too much. He sometimes found himself saying things that didn’t really mean much, just random thoughts that popped into his mind. He shared most of these mindless thoughts with Thomas.

“But I’m not used to dealing with feeling like I’m wasting your time, oh,” Newt sang, earning a hum of approval from his best friend.

“Yay, we got one verse done!” Thomas cheered, scribbling down the new lyrics and flipping the pages around to find more lyrics he had thought of before.

Sliding over closer to Newt, he showed him this paragraph he had written.

“I was thinking of this as the chorus. I was messing around with the lyrics the other day and just writing random stuff but here, look,” Thomas told him, handing him the notebooks.

Doodles decorated the page of the notebook. There was a drawing of a boy who had a flower for a head, some stars, tiny hearts and an ‘N’ scrawled all over the place. Newt’s heart skipped a beat. They didn’t know anyone else whose name started with an ‘N’. Well, there was Nina from Physics. And Nolan from Art. He felt a little disappointment crawl at his heart but he shoved it away into a hole in his mind.

His eyes scanned the page.

“I’m suddenly not interested in whatever the rest of the world has to offer. So I drown facedown in my head and feel my state start to alter cause you. Because of you,” Newt read aloud.

“Whaddya think?” Thomas moved so that he was laying down beside Newt. He threw his feet up on the sofa and turned his head to face Newt.

Handing the notebook back to Thomas, he placed his hands back on the guitar and began strumming random melodies that sounded similar to what the verse was like. It took Newt a while as he tried to fit the lyrics and the chords.

After a few minutes of humming to himself and singing the lyrics, Newt finally got it. Thomas ‘yes’ed aloud and patted Newt’s shoulder.

“You’re a genius,” Thomas complimented, scribbling down the chords messily onto his notebook.

“You wrote the lyrics. I just wrote the tune,” Newt pointed out, smiling shyly at Thomas. Being complimented by his crush and best friend was something he would never get used to.

They decided that that whole part was going to be the chorus and went back to writing another verse. Newt kept the same melody, as it usually was with verses. Thomas began to sing words under his breath, shaking his head whenever something didn’t sound right.

Newt had snatched back the notebook, flipping through the pages to find something good. He couldn’t help but notice how his lyrics started becoming more love-centred. There was something Thomas wasn’t telling Newt. A new crush? He wondered who it was on.

“I can try to shake off the stupid cause it shouldn’t be that hard,” Thomas confidently sang, tapping Newt’s thigh to get him to play the guitar again.

Picking up the guitar, Newt strummed the chords again several times for Thomas to fit the lyrics.

“But when I start movin’, I begin to think about your stars,” Thomas continued as he snapped his fingers to a beat.

“Okay, I’ll change up the melody for the lift,” Newt said, playing a tune he had been thinking off.

He glanced down at the notebook and spotted a line he really liked. Slowly, he thought of how to arrange the lyrics.

            “And it’s not like I’m not familiar with dulling myself to tepid but I’ve never cared so much about avoiding overstepping,” Newt tried.

Thomas helped him with the notes, adjusting certain notes in how it was sung.

“And it’s not like I’m not familiar with dulling myself to tepid but I’ve never cared so much about avoiding overstepping,” Thomas corrected. The blonde nodded gratefully and asked Thomas to write it down on the new page.

For a while, the two played around with the melodies and tried to come up with a new chorus. Newt let Thomas hold the guitar for a second and watched as the brunet played around with the strings. He strummed something quite catchy and Newt instructed Thomas to repeat it as he scoured his head for lyrics.

He searched the notebook, hoping for some of Thomas’s genius writing to come through. Spotting something in the bottom of a crowded page, Newt took a minute before singing the lyrics out loud in tune with the guitar.

“And when I think about you, I forget about my hands. And all I hear are dancing girls and snapping rubber bands,” Newt took the guitar back from Thomas, his head already buzzing with new lyrics, “and you don’t know what that means.”

Honestly, Newt didn’t know what Thomas meant by that line but he didn’t mind. He quite liked it.

They adjusted the song a little, revising everything and playing the whole song altogether several times. It took them another twenty minutes to clean it up, however, the result was amazing. Thomas didn’t want to wait as he excitedly pulled out his iPhone, balancing it on top of the coffee table. Pressing the record button, Thomas pulled Newt to sit up.

The blonde felt tingles in his hand, even after Thomas removed them away.

Rehearsing one last time, Newt was finally ready to record.

He started strumming the guitar to the melody they just wrote, nodding along as Thomas started singing.

Thomas sneakily sneaked some glances at Newt, smiling widely whenever Newt caught him staring. He would keep the eye contact with him before breaking it apart, just to move his eye contact to the lens of the camera. Newt could feel himself redden slightly but pushed the feeling away and focused on playing the guitar while providing Thomas with some background vocals. It wasn’t much, just a little rifts here and there.

He wanted Thomas to be the star of the song.

When they finished, they stopped recording and Thomas let the video play over and over again. Newt stood up from his spot on the floor, stretching slightly as he let his muscles relax. They had spent the entire afternoon song writing. He could tell without looking at the clock since the sky outside was getting darker.

He wandered over to his kitchen, opening the fridge to take two coca cola cans. Looking over at the clock, he noticed that his parents should be getting home soon. That meant Thomas had to leave soon and he wasn’t looking forward to that.

Newt lazily walked back to the living room and noticed Thomas playing around with Newt’s guitar. The blonde handed him the can and mentioned it already getting dark. Thomas chuckled.

“We spent that long?”

“Yup, time flies when you’re having fun I suppose,” Newt joked, sitting back down beside Thomas.

They spent the rest of their time together just talking and jamming calmly, something that they rarely did together. It just so happened that they had a free day in the weekday due to it being a winter day, so for once, they managed to hang out together for a whole day on a weekday. Soon enough, Newt’s parents returned home and urged Thomas to get back to his own home before the snow got too heavy.

Walking Thomas out of the house, they shared a warm hug (one that lingered for way too long) before parting ways. He watched as Thomas walked down the icy pathway, waving til he disappeared out of sight.

Newt slipped back into the house and was about to clean up when he noticed a piece of paper stuck on the strings of his guitar. Frowning, he bent down and pulled it out. It was folded neatly into half and he could see some writing on it. He opened it carefully to read what the messy handwriting said.

‘All those lyrics I wrote were about you.’

He felt the wind knock out of his chest. Sitting down on the floor, Newt began to grin like crazy until his cheeks began to hurt. Fumbling to get his phone out, Newt shakily texted Thomas a reply.

To : Tommy

and I’m suddenly not interested in whatever the rest of the world has to offer,

 so i drown facedown in my head and feel my state start to alter

because of you. x


End file.
